highlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Tommy Sullivan
Thomas Sullivan, also known as Sully, was born in Kilkenny, Ireland. He grew up as a street urchin, learning to fight for scraps of food. Once grown, he became the Kilkenny Bare-knuckles boxing champion, taking on all-comers, and was a very good fighter. In 1788, while working as a prizefighter in Dublin, Tommy refused to take a dive in a fight against the Dublin champion as instructed by the fight's promoter. The promoter had him murdered. Sullivan revived as an immortal and was found by Immortal Rory Colhoun, who became his teacher. After training with Rory for two years, and deeming himself ready, Tommy took the time to murder the fight promoter before taking a ship to America, the land of opportunity. In 1891, Tommy was in San Francisco where he met Duncan MacLeod, who he convinced to participate in a bare-knuckles match for prize money. Mac won the match, but when the place was raided, the promoter claimed he didn't have to pay Tommy the $1000 prize money. Tommy killed the promoter and split the money with Mac, who was unaware of what his friend had done to obtain their winnings. In the mid 1980s, Tommy was living in St. Louis, Missouri where he was the owner of a boxing gym called Clancy's.' '''In 1994, Sullivan went on the road to Seacouver to show off his latest boxer, George Belcher, and to get his old friend Duncan to finance the fighter in his bid for a championship. George trained at Charlie's ''dojo, ''and Tommy became enamored of Iris Lange, a waitress at a local sports bar. Sully took lessons from Charlie in how to woo her. When he was set up and saw George and Iris in an embrace, he slugged his boxer. Learning that a promoter named Frank Coleman was using Iris to separate George from Sully through blackmail, because of her brother's debts, he killed Coleman. When George himself later turned up dead, MacLeod confronted Sully, thinking he'd killed George for wanting a new trainer. As it turned out, Sully ''had killed George, but for this reason. George had also taken an interest in Iris Lange, but had apoligized for doing so. This last killing made MacLeod feel Sully could no longer be ignored. The two men fought in the boxing ring. Both knew it would be the last duel for one of them. Duncan won and took Tommy's head and Quickening. Duncan was visibly upset that he had killed Tommy, but believed that he did the right thing. Personality Tommy believed strongly in the fairness of the game and often stated that he was not a bad person and never killed anyone who didn't deserve it. He saw the world in terms of black and white even more so than MacLeod, who at least acknowledged there was gray. One is either innocent or guilty of a crime, there is no in-between. However, this was later proven not to be the case. Though generally fair and capable of forgiveness, Sully had a certain and excessive vengefulness, killing those who he felt wronged him. Weapon Tommy used a Spanish Cavalry Sabre and true to his boxing history; he frequently punched MacLeod during their duel. Sullivan Sullivan Sullivan Sullivan